BBSstories Wiki
Welcome to the world of my book You have found this page, good job! This is a PR page for the book I am writing based on a totalitarian, galactic-wide empire. This empire is now called the BBS Imperial Confederation. We are a military based structured empire with many alien species, all of which you can learn about HERE. Also, RELIGION is a major part of daily life, and ALL subjects must express remorse for other religions (if they appear to be following other religions). The official religion is CHRISTIANITY, and therefore all whom wish to join the empire must honestly convert before a priest. Click here to find out how it works Christianity and the Processes of the Riteous Government Population data This data will tell you the current population of the BBS EMPIRE. BBS first responders These are the stories of brave heroes who risk their own lives in the name of public safety. *BBS department of fire safety (BBSDFS) 967,123 active members *BBS department of emergency response (BBSDER) 11,455,891 active members *BBS department of disaster and war management (BBSDDWM) 1,128 active members *BBS department of disaster cleanup (BBSDDC) EVERYONE *BBS deadly situations rescue group (BBSDSRG) 3,456 active members *BBS department of ion power (BBSDIP) 23,674,284 active members and 168,708,100 active naval members *BBS department of naval ion production (BBSDNIP) ALL registered naval fuelers 1,765,398,367 active members Total populus of the BBS Imperial Confederation: About 34,556,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 intelligent entities Main planets we rule: Earth, XpG32H Military population Navy: 400,672,990,600 Army: 12,467,720,000,000,000 Total casualties from all these branches:4,893,407 members BBS Navy Our navy is the largest ever amassed. As seen above, there are a ton of awesome people helping with everything from crewmen, to mechanics. In our Navy, we have 4,591 starships 40 miles or longer, and 27,836 starships of 10-39 miles. We have 239,814 starships from less than one mile to 9 miles long. Our most powerful ships are our Drednaughts, which tend to be around 150-500 miles long, 12 of these are currently in service. Most naval recruits will be on their ships for years at a time. BBS Army Our Army is the largest and strongest branch of our military. The recruits for the army are put into units, phisicaly conditioned, then taught to goose step. This all on the first day. Over time they will learn how to use bulletproof, phalsama (plasma/proton/kevlar)suits with all the carry gear on top. Weapons vary, most, if they look like an AK/AN derivative, are a laser gun. We use a wide variety of bullet calibers too, in our rifles and pistols. The las important thing to note is the casualty rate of our army, 341deaths per year in shooting related accidents. ARMY SERVICE IS MANDATORY, WETHER ARMY, NAVY, OR OTHER, FOR TWO YEARS. THIS DRAFT HAPPENS AT AGE 18, BUT THERE ARE SOME ACCEPTIONS TO THIS. Since we are a military based power, our children must grow up learning this fact. We have created a "military" for the children. This is essentialy boy-scouts in the modern world. It is optional, and is taught by soldiers. Uniforms are required. Gallery of Assult Troops The Federation Starship Classes BBS military/civilian defense force (police) BBS army units Characters. Please do not use this page as it is a wrong turn to my previous web page. Thank you! Locations Vehicles https://www.globalsecurity.org/wmd/world/russia/icbm-mobile-2.htm Latest activity d Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Starships Category:Characters